Xevan Xo'Varshaioko
This is an Ixanian name. The last name is a patronymic, not a family name; this person is properly referred to by the given name '''Xevan. '''Xevan Xo'Varshaioko (Xevan Xe'Tarek Xia'Navo Xo'Varshaioko; born 5 May 1940) is the absolute monarch of the Honorable Union of Ixania, and head of the thirteen xarukdoms that make up the nation. He is the chief priest of Xiani, and thus carries as part of his full title. Since his ascension to the Obsidian Throne in 20 November 1973, Xevan has reigned for more than fourty years, during which he has presided over a number of major international events involving his home country. He has been key in the strengthening and maintenance of the League, focusing the resources of its member nations into major program dedicated to the extension of their influence and power. Early Life Reign Public Perception & Character Xevan never shows his true feelings in public, and has been known to even remain out of the public eye during important events. Though he is an absolute monarch with free reign to do as he pleases, Xevan has not been one to blatantly abuse his power, something unheard of from an Ixanian leader. Deeply religious as all Ixanians are, Xevan cited the Americans' lack of piety as one of the reasons he supported the terrorist attacks against the United States. His views of atheism and homosexuality as well as abortion were best summed up in an interviewed on BBC in 2007, where he said: This being one of the few times he expressed his opinions and general thoughts, led to must international condemnation that he keep such thoughts to himself, though he never apologized for his statement. Xevan is often direct in his speeches, ensuring that the air of authority he is known for is properly directed to those listening at home, with most well aware of the power and might the man holds. He has never come under much public scrutiny given that no one wants to know just how powerful or dangerous he is. International Politics In Ixania and the rest of the empire, Xevan is viewed very much the same as his father and grandfather; a competent ruler with a good mind for conflict. His political aptitude is highly respected, and despite the Ixanians' bloody method of removing leaders for the sake of ensuring conflict within the empire, a vital part of their religion, Xevan is one of the few of the Tazens whom the Ixanians have chosen not to confront solely because of his excellent military reforms, wars, and political gains, attacking nations while keeping the United Nations off his back. Abroad, Xevan is viewed the same way as all of his predecessors and people have been for centuries: violent savages with no desire for peace, and only concerned with killing those who refuse to bend to their will. The United States has been the most vocal of the international community, stating that Ixania hated the freedom and prosperity it held (totally ignorant of Ixanian life and culture), and went out of its way to challenge Xevan where ever he went. Title Xevan holds a number of titles, military positions throughout the Honorable Union of Ixania both active and honorary, as well as well as being the Sovereign of numerous orders throughout his countries. This is further increased by the number of honors and orders received from other xarukdoms throughout the nation in spite of Ixania's poor inter-xarukdom relations and noble hostility. Officially, he has a distinct title in each of his dominions: Tazen of Marza in Marza, Tazen of Kon in Kon, and so on. When in conversation with the Tazen, the practice is to initially address him as Your Imperial Majesty and thereafter as Sir. Issue Category:Honorable Union of Ixania Category:Tazens of Ixania Category:Copyright